The Shredder (IDW Comics)
Origin This version of the Shredder was a human that had died in ancient times and was ressurected by his grand daughter Karai. He's resourceful than most shredders second only to the utrom shredder. He's done a bunch of insanely evil things, subordinates of the foot clan were to have entire family members killed off as they are now members of the foot and should act as the strongest of their bloodline. They are his and should never forget it. This Shredder not only has enemies with the turtles and splinter but with also the comic version of Krang. Any other competition would involve rival criminals and even the president of the united states himself both of which were killed off by him. One of the most notable of all achievements for this Shredder is that he defeated master Splinter for the first time without using any dirty tricks and that's pretty hardcore even more so that it was a one on one encounter without his men helping him. That's not even the worst of it, he turned Leonardo the strongest of the ninja turtles to the darkside. Personality The Shredder (Comics) believes only the strongest are fit to rule the continents. He is very cold ruthless and smart thinking as he can outwit the turtles when he comes to making plans especially using love ones like Casey Jones who was held tied up with Shredder holding onto him with a claw ready to stab him. This Shredder doesn't bluff and really does go through with the consequence with not saving their friend and brutally impales one of his clawed blades right into Casey and that plan worked into making Raphael attack him. This was the result of his careful research after realizing how weak and soft the turtles were being attached to people they care for and he really shows how much ruthless he is using against them. He is willing to let anyone challenge agaisnt him as to show how much he has what it takes to be leader of the foot clan and they usually end up dead or severely punished except for his daughter Karai and currently considers her not ready to succeed him as he skill in fighting is lacking. Shredder desires to remove every power hold and claim them as his own. The Shredder (Comics) Gallery humanshredder7.jpg|The Shredder (Comics) slapping his daughter for her failure. humanshredder8.jpg humanshredder9.jpg humanshredder10.png|The Shredder (Comics) taking a seat humanshredder12.jpg The Shredder (Comics) evil deeds humanshreddersevildeeds.png|The Shredder ruining a female mutant foxes life humanshreddersevildeeds1.png|The female mutant foxes family murdered before her lives where this Shredder deems only the strongest can be deemed true members of the foot clan. All loved ones are to be left behind. humanshredder2.png|The Shredder (Comics) beats Master Splinter (Comics) humanshredder3.png|The Shredder (Comics) murdering gang members to.... humanshredder4.png|.......murdering a president of the United States of America humanshredder1.png|The Shredder (Comics) having killed an entire army of samurai warriors all by himself humanshredder5.png|Beats down his grand daughter Karai for challenging his rule to show he's in charge humanshredder6.png|Doesn't play around with the hostage situation when the turtles didn't come out of hiding by stabbing right through Casey Jones with his bladed claw. humanshredder11.jpg|Turned a hero like Leonardo the most strong willed of the ninja turtles to the darkside Category:Upcoming Members of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from The TMNT universe Category:Alternate Form Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Claw Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Badass Normal Category:Evil from the past Category:Armored Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Caped Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe Category:Gloved Characters Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Scar Barers Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Shuriken Users Category:Weapon Throwers